


Unrequited

by Tscharrl



Category: Aerosmith (Band), Rock Music RPF
Genre: Boys' Love, High School, M/M, 小孩单恋, 没谈恋爱, 纯情小段子而已
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22894660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tscharrl/pseuds/Tscharrl
Relationships: Steven Tyler/Joe Perry
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Unrequited

乔暗恋他，他只是坐在走廊抽烟时看到他从面前走过去，刚下体育课，把发带从额头上摘下来，扎起湿淋淋的头发，就喜欢上了他。

他不知道他是谁，也不知道他叫什么。

他努力了半年，和他搭上了话；又努力了半年，成了他形影不离的好朋友，之一。

他表现得太明显了，他在他面前垂下的眼睛，在他转过身去时看着他后背的眼神，坐在球场旁被冰可乐冰脸时猛然躲开的上身和迅速发烫的脸颊。他们其他的那些好朋友都知道他喜欢他。

Joey问他，你这样算什么呢？

乔知道他不是不能接受同性恋，他听说过，他暗恋的那个人甚至和同性上过床。乔不是，乔第一次喜欢上同性，第一次喜欢一个人喜欢得每天晚上蜷在被子里对着墙发愣，床头的墙皮都被他抠秃了。

史蒂芬和他一样，什么都不会怕，不会怕流言蜚语，不会怕来自家庭的暴怒。史蒂芬只是不喜欢乔，史蒂芬把乔当最好的朋友，史蒂芬只是不喜欢乔。

乔喜欢的太累了，他想躲开他。史蒂芬也明白，乔躲开他拉他胳膊的手时，他就会说，那我先走了，他知道自己走开后，乔会抬起头偷偷看他。乔的眼神什么都没有，清的像泉水，就那样站在原地，看着他慢慢离开。他不知道该怎么对乔，他不喜欢乔，但乔是他最重要的朋友。他最重要的朋友在因为他而痛苦。

他们在图书馆里面对面趴着睡觉，他醒来睁开眼，总会撞见乔没来得及收回去的眼神，手背垫在下巴下，趴在对面，静静地看他睡觉。

他们几个朋友里，乔从来不喝他的可乐，从来不和他同时站在小便池旁。

后来，没有什么后来。

他们毕业了，乔两年后搬家了，乔没有给他自己的新地址，没有再联系过他。

搬家前夜，乔蜷在床上，对着墙上秃掉的墙皮，发了一晚愣。

史蒂芬傍晚骑车到了乔家楼下，乔正把他的吉他放进后备箱，他站在十米外，没再走进，乔没有看到他。

乔关上后备箱，拉开副驾车门，踏进一条腿。

史蒂芬突然眼泪流下来。

“乔，再见，再见！”他喊道。

乔猛然回过头看到他跨在自行车上，嗫嚅了一下嘴唇，坐进车里，关上了车门。

“这是怎么了，乔，”父亲发动起车，看着儿子蜷成一团泣不成声的样子，“搬个家而已，以后还会见面的，等安顿好了再让史蒂芬来玩嘛。”

“嗯，”乔捂着眼睛，眼泪从指缝里流出来打湿了牛仔裤，“嗯。”


End file.
